dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Tierrie
O_o Just watched the video, that was was very, very strange indeed, but hey I'm glad the actors are getting work! Also I must save up my pennies and buy a next-gen console, as there are just too many good games, not released for PC, sigh. 05:09, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Help: individual skills/spells/talents and templates So I am working on templates for creating skills/spells/talents table templates (Template:SkillSpellTalentRow/Template:SkillSpellTalentTable) and about to start inputing the individual skills/spells/talents. But I am running to an issue with how to have the information from the article info box to SkillSpellTalentRow but get the whole info box, instead of just the info. Thanks :) 12:17, January 20, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry, I obviously don't talk the talk :P :When I do this: : (a weapon is just the example) :The whole info box shows up. :But I want it to look like this, with the only (name, type, icon, description and effects) to show up on it, like this: : }} :Template:SkillSpellTalentRow - has the example for what a spell will look like. So I obviously made a mistake somewhere in my templates I just don't know what. 23:06, January 21, 2010 (UTC) What page is this on. I can probably help you. Polexian[[User_talk:Polexian| ♦♦Talk♦♦]][http://dragonage.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Polexian&action=edit&section=new ♠♠Leave Message♠♠] 23:11, January 21, 2010 (UTC) N/M. You need to look at the transformer that handles the transformations... Template:WeaponTransformer Template:ArmorTransformer but be careful when you edit, one mistake can cause lots of errors on other pages. Also everything you want to transform to your template you have to have listed on the page. Ageless I put in effects for you there and also on Weapontransfomer. Displays this: :: Of course I knew I was just missing something like that I was sleep deprived and just gave up :P thanks and bunch Tierrie :D 23:36, January 21, 2010 (UTC) :::Actually it was me who put that up there, you're welcome. Polexian[[User_talk:Polexian| ♦♦Talk♦♦]][http://dragonage.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Polexian&action=edit&section=new ♠♠Leave Message♠♠] 00:48, January 22, 2010 (UTC) ItemTransfomer Please add to itemtransformer. |plotdisplay=PlotItemDisplay * style=plotdisplay: Template:PlotItemDisplay --Polexian 13:40, January 20, 2010 (UTC) New Pages Plot_Items / Characters / Companions Is this better than tables? --Polexian 20:16, January 20, 2010 (UTC) GiftItemDisplay GiftItemDisplay will be used by User:Hollowness for his gift page. Would you add these lines to item transformer please, and possible unprotect it. We have undo if someone vandalizes it, but me not being able to edit it really cripples my editing while I wait for an Admin to come online. Please add to itemtransformer. |giftdisplay=GiftItemDisplay * style=giftdisplay: Template:GiftItemDisplay Also could you put this in for easier viewing. Variables |name= |icon=(OPTIONAL) |image=(OPTIONAL) |px=(OPTIONAL) |location=(OPTIONAL) |type=(OPTIONAL) |material=(OPTIONAL) |set=(OPTIONAL) |requires=(OPTIONAL) |restriction=(OPTIONAL) |armor=(OPTIONAL) |fatigue=(OPTIONAL) |stats=(OPTIONAL) |defense=(OPTIONAL) |missile_deflection=(OPTIONAL) |critical_chance=(OPTIONAL) |strength_modifier=(OPTIONAL) |damage=(OPTIONAL) |armor_penetration=(OPTIONAL) |range=(OPTIONAL) |runes=(OPTIONAL) |spellpower=(OPTIONAL) |value= |usable=(OPTIONAL) |quests=(OPTIONAL) |locations=(OPTIONAL) |description=(OPTIONAL) |appearances=(OPTIONAL) |notes=(OPTIONAL) |showtype=(OPTIONAL) |showdescription=(OPTIONAL) --Polexian 21:36, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Re:Spoilers Ooo exciting! Perhaps you might want to check out some of pictures in the Forum:Hi-res images? There are some good ones there. 02:47, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Plot Items. Would you happen to know why these aren't lining up? Plot_Items#Favors_for_Certain_Interested_Parties--Polexian 04:37, January 21, 2010 (UTC) :Lole.. took a look at it, and just put all the transformers on one line. If you give them a carriage return they will not line up correctly. :Characters on the Sidelist, not sure if you can update it or not, but Category can be removed since we have a Characters page now. --Polexian 11:27, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Images Hi my friend =). Yes of course, I completely agree. It's true that together form something rather big. I'll cut the whole and put in the ItemBox and another in the gallery. Thank you for your encouragement, it's always friendly =). Good day to you and see you soon my friend ! ps : sorry for my bad english, I'm French. Light-Revan 11:57, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Rspnse to your msg. I just posted a blog... after reading you could transfer them to NEWS. Unfortunately I can't seem to find out how to transfer it... if you could help I'd love ya for it... could look it up through my name OR it's labeled Ulimate Money Maker THX~ Ryu'haus Rspnse to your msg. I just posted a blog... after reading you could transfer them to NEWS. Unfortunately I can't seem to find out how to transfer it... if you could help I'd love ya for it... could look it up through my name OR it's labeled Ulimate Money Maker THX~ Ryu'haus Thanks ;) Thank you for being so quick to answer! I normaly do not participate a lot in wikis, even though I love them, since English is not my native language, but Dragon Age has defied this. I'll try to stick around and improve whenever I see I can help. Auriaya 01:53, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Font Size which page? --Polexian[[User_talk:Polexian| ♦♦Talk♦♦]][http://dragonage.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Polexian&action=edit&section=new ♠♠Leave Message♠♠] 18:02, January 22, 2010 (UTC) I didn't do the gifts or rune template, I copied the rune template from the gifts template from H. You said that you don't like Table formats so I'm refinishing all the table formats that I did. I want it to look nice and not bland. Anybody can do tables, but on this wiki of which I noticed lookes good with templates. I looked at the other wiki's and their game pages are not as good as this one for games that have been release for much longer than DA. I don't want to start anything else until I get my old work up to standards. I will change the font sizes in rune table display, but I don't feel comfortable touching his gift display. Polexian[[User_talk:Polexian| ♦♦Talk♦♦]][http://dragonage.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Polexian&action=edit&section=new ♠♠Leave Message♠♠] 18:07, January 22, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks. I'll leave it for now. I'm going to work on the quests for now... if people complain about the runes we can always just hit undo back to the tables since the templates are still there. Thanks for the Congratulations.Polexian[[User_talk:Polexian| ♦♦Talk♦♦]][http://dragonage.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Polexian&action=edit&section=new ♠♠Leave Message♠♠] 18:21, January 22, 2010 (UTC) :::[[User:Polexian|Polexian]]Font size is changed, I was trying to mimic info box size but is bigger now. Oh, and if I am gonna be referred to a particular sex, Polexian, I am the female one :P 02:57, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Delete Request Template:QuestDiplayPolexian[[User_talk:Polexian| ♦♦Talk♦♦]][http://dragonage.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Polexian&action=edit&section=new ♠♠Leave Message♠♠] 22:00, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Administrator list - trimming the fat Hi Tierrie. Sure thing. Message me again when you get it sorted out, and I'll be glad to help. JoePlay (talk) 00:13, January 23, 2010 (UTC) ItemInfoBox The item category was respectively added to the WeaponTransformer, ArmorTransformer, WeaponTransformer, AccessoryTransformer, and ItemGiftTransformer, already, so no manual input would be needed for those. Since the default to all transformers had the item category, I thought adding another default for spells/talents/skills would get confusing and this was a simplest fix with out getting too indepth rewrite. But if you have another way you like to have it by all means. 05:45, January 23, 2010 (UTC) :K, done, SkillSpellTalentBox, problem solved :D 14:25, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Admin Dammit, I'm a sucker for flattery, so yes happy to step in as an admin if required. I'd need some help from the old hands as I've never admin-ed a wiki before, but would do my best. Oh, and by the way, thanks for sending more codex stuff. I did have the old version of the toolset, which I've now updated and I can now see the other codex entries. (Actual sequence of events was (i) played around with toolset, (ii) somehow broke my DA:O installation, (iii) reinstalled everything (thought I may as well update the toolset whilst I was at it), (iv) vowed not to muck around again till I have at least a vague idea what I'm doing!) --Zoev 06:47, January 23, 2010 (UTC) :Doh, I should have asked before all the faffing. Ah well, done now. Not sure I've ever tried cask-strength Laphroig, but I'm on the fence about cask strength in general. Whilst it's definitely interesting to find how different a whisky you know can taste, I'd always water it down if I were doing more than just sampling it. But my recommendation is to go for it and judge for yourself! --Zoev 07:09, January 23, 2010 (UTC) return to ostagar and the patch to fix the specializations do you happen to know anything about the specialization patch/ return to ostagar being reuploaded? Potent Lyrium Factory calculator Hey there, i made a spreadsheet that can calculate how much Potent Lyrium Potions you can make with your current money also it calculates how much ingredients you need (to buy) and how much profit you will get from trading. Though its in done in google spreadsheets, maybe if someone wants it, they could make this for a webpage. Feel free to look around in the document, its editable, but only edit the orange squares to ensure the spreadsheet keeps working. i got it backed up in another google document. To produce Potent Lyrium Potion you need to have a party member with rank 4 herbal skills, and the recipe that can be found at Wonders of Thedas https://spreadsheets.google.com/ccc?key=0AiI6MH0EQrtxdDcyVXlsQTJsTWs1V0tjZldVdnNXV0E&hl=en Shale Look at the history and see that everytime someone unregistered makes a change to this page, the layout of the pulverizing blows get's messed up. Could you lock it to registered user edits only? Polexian[[User_talk:Polexian| ♦♦Talk♦♦]][http://dragonage.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Polexian&action=edit&section=new ♠♠Leave Message♠♠] 06:14, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Graphical timelines Hi Tierrie. I spotted the note you put on Talk:Ages about the graphical timeline tool. I'd like to have a go at getting this working for some history articles, but suspect I'd need to be an admin and, more importantly, know what I'm doing to install it. Can you help? There's an installation guide but I wouldn't know how to start doing what it says! --Zoev 16:15, January 24, 2010 (UTC) :Hmm. I'd already tried it with no success, which is why I thought it perhaps wasn't installed. I just copied and pasted an example from the Extension page as a start, but it doesn't work (see User:Zoev/Sandbox). Sorry to be a pain, but can you see what I'm doing wrong? No rush at all, and if you don't have time then no worries. --Zoev 18:42, January 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Scratch that - I think I'd fundamentally misundersttod how this tool works. I'm now reading the documentation properly (yes, I should have done that before!) and will have another go. --Zoev 01:52, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Wiki stickies Aha! Thanks for the pointer to the Wiki Stickies thingy-whatsit. Is the page restricted to admins only, as I only seem to be able to view source and not edit it? I was hoping to appeal for spell-checks for Elvhenan and Dales, both pages I've done overhauls of recently. --Zoev 01:20, January 25, 2010 (UTC) :Ooh, exciting! Now I'm an admin, I can edit the wiki stickies and have added some tasks. It seems to work - at least I can see the list. Can you? --Zoev 08:23, January 28, 2010 (UTC) (Must sort out my sig now I'm an admin - I don't want to look shoddy compared to the rest of you!) Spells Yes, I was thinking that as well, of course after I finished all of them :P, I am thinking, as you said eventually, subing the effects (off the top of my head Ability Type: Activated/Sustained/Passive and Requirements: Level/Stat/Combat Training, I was thinking), but I am going to finish inputting the talents first before I play with it. Of course this wasn't apparent until you suggested the infobox to be specific to abilities instead of piggy backing on the iteminfobox, so thanks. :D 07:10, January 25, 2010 (UTC) DLC Codex Entries No problems - will do that right now. --Zoev 07:19, January 25, 2010 (UTC) :And it's done. Would have been even faster if IE didn't keep hanging on me when trying to edit the wiki. That's been happening a lot over the past couple of days. Do you know if anything has changed at the wiki end to cause this, or is it me? ---Zoev 07:27, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Template name Ok, if people put the in the item page then my templates, can't put the link to the page on the picture. Instead it will direct to the file name. Is there anyway to fix this? Polexian[[User_talk:Polexian| ♦♦Talk♦♦]][http://dragonage.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Polexian&action=edit&section=new ♠♠Leave Message♠♠] 12:54, January 25, 2010 (UTC) :Would you mind looking at Plot_Items and clicking on the Grand Old Acorn icon, then going back and clicking on the Juggernaut Plate Boots icon. If those brackets are around the name on Juggernaut Plate Boots then the picture doesn't click to the Juggernaut Plate Boots. This is what i meant in my above posting. Polexian[[User_talk:Polexian| ♦♦Talk♦♦]][http://dragonage.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Polexian&action=edit&section=new ♠♠Leave Message♠♠] 18:15, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Dragon Age Fanfiction I have attempted to make a Dragon Age Fanfiction Site, spread the word and lend you're support if able: http://dragonagefanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Dragon_Age_Fanfiction_Wiki[[User:Blaid|Blaid]] 23:57, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Calling characters redirect pages Hi Tierrie! A little while back, I added a plot precis to the Dragon Age: The Calling, and also created redirect pages for the main characters who don't have their own character pages which pointed back to the Calling site. I noticed you've since deleted some of these redirect pages, which has resulted in some broken links, primarily on the Grey Warden Membership article and the Calling article iteslf, where I'd added links to the redirect pages in case they're converted to proper articles in the future. (Admittedly, in the meantime those links just refresh the current page, which is a bit odd and so maybe I shouldn't have done it.) I just wanted to understand your thinking so we can agree how to best fix the broken links. The reason I went for redirect pages rather than creating links to The Calling article (eg Nicolas) was for future-proofing, so links won't need to be changed if someone decides to convert the redirect into a full article at some point. As well as so that if someone puts a link to the character on another page then rather than showing up as a missing article, links will point somewhere. I just wanted to check what your objection was to the redirect pages - whether there is some reason for not having them at all or whether your issue was just the links back to the same page from The Calling article? --Zoev 01:06, January 28, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, and by the way, I've switched to Firefox for editing the wiki and am no longer having trouble with the browser hanging, thanks! Zoev 01:08, January 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Aha! Well, it will take me mere seconds to recreate these pages so no harm done! Just let me know if I should do that. --Zoev 01:11, January 28, 2010 (UTC) :::Don't think of it as a mistake, think of it as an opportunity to learn how to un-delete articles! Thanks for sorting this out, I'll probably need to ask you how you did it when I botch my first deletion, if I become an admin:) --Zoev 01:24, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Gift Look-up table on my talk page Yes, I agree. For a look up table the current one, sure it isn't pretty, but it does work. Making it over done won't add to the article. Maybe this should be approved by admins first. 06:44, January 28, 2010 (UTC) I'm almost back Why thank you. I'm still somewhat plagued by internet problems, so I might not be around as much as usual, but I'll try. Loleil 06:46, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Hey there! Thanks for your welcome! Glad to be here, hope that I can help contribute to the font of information about this great game :) Raphaeldisanto 15:06, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Template - Help So I am trying a new template but it only works on gifts. I tried a few things but I can't seem to get it. Test. yum (this is what I am trying to do) stab (the gap is my problem) If you can help me out in any way I'd really appreciate it. 21:13, January 28, 2010 (UTC) :Thank you sooooo much :D 21:30, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Re: Changing Transformers This is one use of my template, so I do need it, unless it is objected. Sorry, I didn't know I needed to update the documentation, I be sure to do that from now on, sorry for any inconvenience about that. 22:38, January 28, 2010 (UTC) :I ran into some issues with it, I prefer that look better than my current, I was gonna try to play with it later. Unless you like to have a try, I get these issues when I use my template with that template: *Icon ? image instead of item image *alignment of the icons go to the left ... all of the icons text bunched on right side. If you want you can check my Template:ItemMini history for my fails lol :P 22:52, January 28, 2010 (UTC)